


Fighter's block stories

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I'll be doing more fandoms too, M/M, there will be more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: To practice and work on my writing I am gonna do a few small challenges on fighter's block, there will be multiple chapters and I'll upload the short stories I write here!





	Fighter's block stories

Mink had seen this sickness before, Mizuki’s tan skin having lost it’s color and took a grey-ish tone, it was common in his village but easily fixable but the boy’s weakened immune system had been lacking since the horrible scrap that led their meeting in the hospital. It was worrisome at first seeing his lover laying there weak and crying softly, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t fix and it wasn’t deadly. The truest hard part was getting the ingredients, most were in America. In a time of desperation to keep Mizuki from getting sicker Mink gave in and called Aoba and when the younger male came over and brought the items in barely a week he almost had to chuckle. Feeding warm chicken soup and carefully brewed tea using certain leaves to Mizuki he couldn’t help but feel lucky that the time he lived in had such luxury of getting items in record time. The taller male laid a gentle hand of Mizuki’s forehead finding it to be almost normal temperature for the first time in almost two weeks and the first smile he had been able to manage down at his lover while the hand went slowly down the other’s sleeping face and cupped his cheek before he leaned down for a quick kiss. He was not scared of getting sick with how he’d actually be able to handle it and not being able to kiss or touch Mizuki had been almost physically painful and to think he’d spent years running from this and trying to never get attached to anyone only to fall for the handsome tattoo artist. As he went to pull away arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back shocking him when lips were re applied to his and he held back a chuckle. It seemed Mizuki wasn’t asleep after all.

You could have told me you were awake.“

Mink’s voice was soft as he brushed soft brunet hair out of Mizuki’s face.

“Maybe I wanted to wait and see what you’d do.”

The other’s cheeky response and grin reminded Mink why he liked him, the cheerful attitude and kindness, but his smile stuck out and shone. Never had he seen such a bright smile since he lost his lover a long time ago and he’s thought it would be painful to find someone he loved as much but it was the opposite, he knew his beloved watched over them with a huge smile of their own as Mink finally got to experience love again.

“How are you feeling Mizuki?”

Mizuki gave a soft sigh and nuzzled against the hand.

“I’m doing much better, did you really take care of me all this time?”   
“I barely left the room since you’ve gotten sick, no one should be alone when they are in such bad shape.”

Really he’d learned more than anything having someone there with you could solve almost any pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me short story requests! If you do give me a pairing, prompt and word limit~ check out my tumblr at http://bottom-bunny-boy.tumblr.com/


End file.
